


I Woke Up Like This

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, crackfic, sora (the heart) saw xemnas's dark portal and noped him and roxas out of that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: A Heart and a Body walk into a bar and... wait.In the first couple of hours in "existence", the Nobody learns a thing or two from the Heart.





	1. This is How We Are

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup.
> 
> This is going to be a relatively short story with somewhat short chapters. Most of it is done, it's just middle sections that need to be finished/edited.

The Nobody points at the tall plant. “What is that?”

“That is a tree.” 

They point higher at the offshoots from the trunk of the tree. “What is  _ that _ ?”

“That is a branch.”

“And tha-”

“I’m just going to go ahead and tell you that all of the green things hanging off the branches are leaves.”

“Okay.”

This has been the Nobody’s life for the last 5 minutes of non-existence they’ve… non-existed. To explain what that meant, the Nobody didn’t try.

For the Nobody, there was no beginning. There was no past. They just are. 

And so was the Heart. When the pool of darkness swirled on the ground in front of the mansion gates, it was the Heart that had pulled him away into the woods nearby. And now, The Heart was teaching him. 

_ “I don’t have much time with you, but I’ll do the best I can.” _

The Nobody didn’t know what that meant, but it didn’t matter. The Heart was here and so was he. 

There was a chirping noise above them. The Nobody pointed upwards, the question out of his mouth as soon as they heard the noise. The Heart answered with images coming into the Nobody’s mind and words coming out of the Heart’s mouth.

This is how they are.


	2. Walls

There was a large thing that appeared to block their way. He pointed. “What is that?”

His mind was filled with images of similar looking things as the Heart said, “That is a wall.”

“A wall.” He repeated as he walked closer to inspect it. The ‘wall’ seemed to be made of smaller things. He brushed his hand over them.

Behind him, the Heart went on to explain. “Those are bricks. Bricks can be used to make walls, but other things can be used to.”

Images of a wall of wood and stone being assembled to block out the ocean’s waves. The Nobody thinks he understands now.

“Look over there.”

The Nobody did as such and saw… a something. There was a hole. He had asked the Heart about a hole in the ground, but this hole had things on the other side. 

“We can go through from this hole.” The Heart spoke up. They were already several steps ahead and walking towards the hole. The Nobody followed but stopped just in front, peering at the hole’s sides. They seemed to be bricks, albeit far more broken than the more complete bricks that made up the rest of the wall.

On the other side, the Heart waited patiently for him.

If bricks could create walls, then perhaps… “Do bricks create holes?”

The Heart thought of that one time Tidus, Riku, and him were doing a throwing contest in which Tidus threw a brick into their school’s window.

“Kind of.”

“Okay.” The Nobody joins the Heart on the other side.


	3. Destruction

The ‘other side’ is far more different than ‘the woods’ as the Heart had called it. This was a ‘town’ filled with ‘shops’, ‘homes’, and a ‘tram’ that went around the plaza in a lazy circle. The ‘buildings’ used not only bricks, but other materials. He asked the Heart what those other materials were but received a quickfire line of images in his head that he couldn’t understand - ah, wait. What is that?

“I’ve never seen this place, if I’m honest. With that mansion back there, I thought we were in some kind of abandoned world.” The Heart hummed. The Nobody didn’t answer. Their mind didn’t even focused on the images flashing in their mind of an abandoned house high in a tree. 

“What are you thinking of?” The Heart’s question was gentle.

“What is ‘destruction’’?” The Nobody asked. They had seen it and imagined the word being used to describe some of the images in their mind. Like… like 

_ (An island breaking piece by piece before floating above into a monstrous storm.) _

Instead of answering, the Heart looked around and then pointed at some nearby trash. “See that?”

“Yes.”

“Kick it.” As usual, images of the action and how it is done come into mind. The Nobody walks to the trash and proceeded to do as the images showed.

He gets one or two kicks in before he is suddenly pulled away and forced to face the Heart’s face. They were making an expression that the Nobody didn’t want to see on their face.

“ _ Don’t do that. _ ” It was a command that the Nobody was more than willing to oblige.

“Okay.” 

The Heart’s face lit up with a smile. The Nobody’s chest warmed.


	4. Keyblade

They were walking through a very large space when  _ they _ had appeared. Creatures of white blocked their path forward. The pair had stopped to stare only for the creatures to herd them into a corner with their strange movements and jumping. 

Back against the wall of a building, the Nobody thought that this was an appropriate time to ask a very much needed question: “What are those?” 

Nothing came into his mind. The Nobody blinked and stared at the Heart who was scrutinizing the creatures.

“I don’t know.” The Nobody blinked again. It wasn’t often the Heart said that. The Nobody didn’t have time to think about what it meant for this situation for the Heart was speaking again.

“Are they unfriendly?” The Heart asked. 

His response was a slow blink. “What does ‘unfriendly’ mean?”

The creature right in front of them chose then to unzip its mouth and let the world know it has a chainsaw for a mouth. It then snapped dangerously close to the Heart’s hand which made the Heart frown at it.

The Heart helpfully pointed at it. “That right there.”

“Okay. So, they’re unfriendly. What do I do?”

The Heart nonchalantly listed off their options on their fingers. “Scream… run… attack?” 

“Attack?”

“Okay.” The Heart nodded in agreement, then gestured a hand at the creature. “So attack.”

“With what?”

Images of fighting creatures appeared in his mind. He could feel the cool rubber in his hands as he used - 

“Is that a giant key?”

A frown of indignation marred the Heart’s face. “It’s not a giant key! It’s the Keyblade, this one being Kingdom Key, and it-”

“- Is a giant key.”

The Heart’s frown got deeper as Kingdom Key became a clear image in their minds. He went silent for a moment before sighing exasperatedly. “You… you’re right. It  _ is _ a giant key.”

The creatures twitched. Then, they took a step closer to them.

The Nobody and the Heart eyed the creatures before looking back at each other. 

“Where is the Keyblade?”

The Heart shrugged and looked to be about to say something when his eyes widened as he looked behind the Nobody. Suddenly, the Nobody was pulled closer to the Heart as he felt something just  _ barely _ make a swipe at his back. The Nobody stumbled to his feet and turned to see one of the creature retreating, supposedly accepting its failed attack.

Beside him, the Heart glared at the creature.

”Definitely unfriendly.” He muttered. Then, noticing the Nobody was staring, the Heart returned the stare with a soft look. “It just appears when you call it.”

“1-800-Kingdom-Key-Come-Rescue-Me.” When the Keyblade did not appear, the Nobody looked at the The Heart who was giggling.

“Good try, but not like that.” The image of Kingdom Key became sequences of someone literally summoning the weapon into their hand. Inwardly, the Nobody admitted that that made a lot more sense.

“What are those?” The Nobody asked as the image became more focused on the light that emanated from the Keyblade when it was summoned. 

The Heart gestures in the air as if the images were in front of them and not just in their minds. “Those are sparkles. You got that?”

“Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle.”

“If that’s what works!” The Heart was laughing again and it made something blossom in the Nobody’s chest.

This time, when the creatures took another step, so close that they were in grabbing distance, the Heart moved behind him. When the Heart lifted his right arm, something like a gentle wind makes the Nobody arm’s do the same.

_ Like a mirror. _

“Don’t forget this, okay? Don’t forget how this feels.” The words are whispered into his ear as a guide. The Nobody nods; he makes it a promise. The creatures are snarling now; they will attack soon. He feels the Heart smile behind him.

“Now,  **call it** .”

Sparkles fly, the familiar weight of the Keyblade is in his hand, and he could feel the absolute  _ pride _ that is radiating from behind him just as he charges at the creatures.


	5. Warm

“I wonder about you.” The Heart said suddenly. The stare they had was ever so fond, but also curious.

The Nobody didn’t respond other than returning the stare. What else was there to the Nobody for the Heart to figure out. They were here and so is the Heart. That is all they needed.

“Do you breathe?” The Nobody blinked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Take a breath.” The Heart commanded. The Nobody did so. Satisfied, the Heart nodded with a smug smile.

“If you breathe then you are living.”

“Okay.” The Nobody couldn’t refute that logic. But something inside couldn’t help but ask… what did it mean to live? “Is there anything else?”

The Heart hummed. They were taking it seriously. “Do you like things?”

“What is ‘liking things’?” 

The Nobody received images of islands. They saw a duck and a dog. They saw a red haired girl and a silver haired boy. There were more people. They were smiling. The Nobody saw Warmth. 

Even with those images, the Heart explained with words. “It’s when you want to be somewhere or with someone or do something a lot. It’s when that place makes you -”

“Warm?” 

The Heart gave him a loose smile. “Yeah. Warm.”

The Nobody’s chest was hot as they blurted out, “I’m warm with you.”

The Heart stared at him. Then, he smiled softly. “I like you, too.”

Those words made the Nobody’s chest burn. And he liked it.


	6. Cold

They were somewhere high now. So high that the sun was bowing to them now as it continued to set on the tranquil town below them. It was then that the Heart asked. “Can you feel hurt?” 

The Nobody went quiet. What is hurt, they wanted to ask, but they when they thought that, something flared in his chest. Something that reminded him of a girl who wouldn’t wake up. Of the duck and dog leaving him behind. Something that reminded him of the boy with the silver hair - was he my enemy now? 

The something in his chest became a distracting white noise at the thought. It made his head dizzy and breath come out short. The something had done this. It made his chest cold.

Something. Something like -

“I do. I feel hurt.”

The Heart, who had been patiently waiting for his answer gave him a smile. The Nobody liked this smile.

“Then you exist.”

The Nobody blinked. It was that easy? “Because I hurt?”

“No, that’s just one of the many things that make you real.”

“Really? Like what?” Was ‘breathing’ and ‘liking’ only a small part that made him real, too?

The Heart shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m still learning.”

The Nobody wanted to learn too.


	7. Axel

Somehow, they’ve made it to the top of the tall building. A ‘clock tower’ the Heart called it.The Nobody told him that he liked it and the Heart had smiled and said ‘me too’.

It was… calm here. After the whirlwind of coming into non-existence and everything seen on the way here… it was nice. This calm.

“I have to go.” The Heart said suddenly.

Oh. His chest was cold; the hurt was back.

“Will you come back?”

“... I don’t know.” The admittance of those words made the cold in his chest throb. The Nobody’s fingers tightened on the brick (that’s something the Heart taught him) underneath his hand.

“I will remember this and I will remember you.” Barely a whisper, the words stayed when the one who uttered them was gone in a flash of light. They didn’t make the cold go away entirely, but it made it hurt less.

Under his breath, he whispered. “I will remember you, too.”

The Nobody was alone now.

“Geez, how in the world did you get all the way up here, kid? Lord Xemnas has us searching in circles for you, but you’re just up here chilling and looking at the freaking sunset!”

And then he wasn’t. In the place the Heart had been sitting, the stranger sat himself down. There was a wry grin on his face as he shook his head. Then, he looked the Nobody straight in the eye and said, “Name’s Axel. Got it memorized?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Namine digging through Sora's memories, finding these, and then just having the longest cooing moment ever. 
> 
> /and then is heartbroken that Sora and Roxas are unable to remember, Sora from it literally being an out-of-body experience and Roxas because he was _too young_ to remember
> 
> ... and then she proceeds to make them remember in any way possible

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly speaking, this is a mess, but it was super fun to write. I always wondered why Roxas knew so much (and yet so little) of the basic world. The Days manga does make a point in the beginning that Axel gets assigned as his babysitter of sorts to help him “gain memories” of doing basic tasks like sleeping or sitting down. However, I really wanted to stick my SoRoku fingers into this mess and have Roxas learn directly from Sora’s Heart (since it’s implied in the game that Sora kind of makes a habit of interfering with Roxas when reminded of something). So I just took that a step further and made it so that, before Sora’s Heart inevitably returns to the makeshift body Kairi makes for him out of light???? (what), it spends some time helping Roxas through his first hour (maybe two??) of existence.
> 
> For me, personally, I just feel like Sora and Roxas would have a really intimate connection having once been the same person and yet can peacefully coexist with one another *stares pointedly at Ventus and Vanitas*. I don’t really care to define it as platonic or romantic because I feel like it’ll always be a bit of both?? Idk.
> 
> I just love ANY reason to have these interact, platonically or romantically. You can take it as either or a mix of the two, as I don’t care either way.


End file.
